Sed de inocencia
by Sayuri08
Summary: ...llegado a ese punto nunca supo cual había sido el motivo que despertó en él la necesidad de saciar cualquier otro tipo de hambre con ella que no fuera de sangre, pero tampoco le importo demasiado.
1. Chapter 1

Es mi primer relato sobre este maravilloso manga y como siempre me motivan la parejas renegadas a serlo y donde el chico puede ser malo malísimo así que os advierto de mis tendencias a lo gore. Este fic contiene escenas explícitas que pueden ser muy ofensivas por lo que considero advertidos a mis lectores e invito a las personas aprensivas al género a que se abstengas a leerlo… si no es tu caso, entonces, disfrútalo tanto como yo.

Por cierto todos los personajes aquí caracterizados pertenecen a su creador, Kota Hirano.

Sin más que añadir, os dejo con:

**Sed de inocencia.**

Sentado en un muro a casi tres metros del suelo, observaba aburrido la masacre de criaturas sobrenaturales a sus pies. Afortunadamente todo aquel revoltijo de sangre, carne y huesos esparcidos que tanto adoraba estaba entre la corta distancia que marcaba su potente pistola semiautomática y los cuerpos de las miserables almas que acababan de sumarse a su ejército de "familiares".

En su bucólico rostro se dibujo una media sonrisa retorcida cuando sintió una presencia más que conocida para él.

¿Qué te trae por aquí… el hambre tal vez "chica policía"? – Mientras hablaba recolocó sus gafas con un dedo bajando ligeramente la frente, su negro cabello se escurrió ocultando su gesto.

El asco, en todo caso… maestro. – La joven se detuvo atónita ante la sádica escena haciendo caso omiso a la burla de su amo, para luego apoyar, con semblante indiferente, su espalda al mismo muro en el que éste estaba sentado.

Alucard le prestó atención por primera vez desde que la chica había aparecido en su campo de visión, admirando sus atributos desde su posición. Sus senos se estrujaban dentro de aquella estrecha camisa azul que los hacía parecer aun más voluminosos, instintivamente, como un animal hambriento deslizó su lengua entre sus labios humedeciéndolos y perfilando sus caninos incisivos. Se preguntaba qué le impedía volver a degustar el sabor de aquella tersa piel y aquella dulce sangre. "Nada… absolutamente nada".

No cree que se ha excedido un poco con estos freaks. – Levantó su bota para evitar que la sangre que se escapaba de un torso degollado manchara su zapato.

El moreno vampiro se dejó caer frente a ella acorralándola entre él y la fría pared.

Todo lo contrario, estos seres gozarán del descanso que yo nunca tendré. – Acercó peligrosamente su cara al cuello de la joven con un gesto de sarcasmo, dejando entrever el filo de sus colmillos mientras se concentraba en el latir apacible de la sangre que bombeaba la vena aorta de Victoria.

Todos los sentidos de alarma en el cuerpo femenino, despertaron bruscamente. Sentía el pesado aliento de su amo en su piel y a pesar de estar tan cerca no notaba calidez en aquel cuerpo cadáver, era como estar cerca de un témpano de hielo que desprende aquella bruma gélida que te cala los huesos. Ella misma era un vampiro y aun así sus poros se erizaron al contacto de aquella lengua helada pero no fue precisamente el frío lo que causó su reacción sino el sinfín de corrientes de placer que surcaron su cuerpo, provocando que se doblegara en estado de trance ante su señor.

Alucard sostuvo su espalda baja, observando como ella ofrecía su garganta mientras estrujaba y estiraba frenéticamente, con su mano en forma de garra y movimientos incoherentes, del cuello de su abotonada camisa de uniforme, como si la ropa le quemara la piel, mientras arqueaba su columna y echaba su cabeza hacia atrás reposando todo su peso sobre aquella mano de guante blanco en su espalda. Era una escena de sumisión extraordinaria.

El rey de los no muertos, estiró su mano hasta el níveo cuello ejerciendo una leve presión para luego arrastrarla entre los senos y bajar por el abdomen rozando la intimidad de la rubia hasta apretar con fuerza uno de sus muslos. Entonces se detuvo y cortó el vínculo sexual que había establecido con su discípula.

Aunque pensándolo bien, podría perderme en los placeres de la carne y hacer de ti "chica policía" una verdadera hembra. – El fuerte aroma a excitación proveniente del sexo femenino comenzó a aturdirlo justo en el momento en el que la joven recuperaba la conciencia.

¿Ma… estro, es usted… qué me ha sucedido? – Estaba agitada hasta el punto del ahogo y sentía un extraño hormigueo en sus zonas erógenas, como un rastro, instintivamente se quiso incorporar pero sus piernas flaquearon haciendo que casi se desvaneciera pero afortunadamente la intuición del vampiro fue más rápida.

Alucard la cargó a modo nupcial, haciéndola sonrojar y evocando el recuerdo de aquella primera noche en que lo vio y sin saber cómo le entregó su humanidad, ese día fue presentada ante Integra.

Será mejor que salgamos de este lugar, ¿no crees? – No le dirigió la mirada pero pudo ver el gesto de una ceja aguileña de él y ella sólo afirmó intentando calmar su respiración.

Estando en el aire entre sus brazos, una confusión de imágenes se agolpaba en su mente formulando preguntas entre líneas. "¿Acaso el amo quería…?" Se sobresaltó cuando sintió el timbre áspero de la voz masculina.

¿Y si así hubiera sido, te importaría?

¿Tengo más opciones? Porque supongo que no. – Le contestó con una pregunta, de la que sabía la respuesta.

Supones bien chica policía, puedo hacer con tu cuerpo lo que se me antoje.

Un sentimiento de decepción y tristeza invadió su semblante y su alma, "no soy más que un objeto para usted… si tan sólo pudiese decir lo que siento". Pensó esto sin ser consciente de que lo hacía y se arrepintió al acto pero ya era demasiado tarde.

¿Y qué sientes exactamente? – El sol estaba a punto de salir, debía llevar a la joven a cubierto cuanto antes pero estaban bastante alejados de Hellsing. No obstante la conversación estaba tomando un curso entretenido.

No tiene caso decirlo, amo. – Pero su mente la traicionaba gritando en su interior "Usted es el objeto de todos mis anhelos…".

Haré que te arrepientas de lo que sientes. – Una risa perversa se dibujó en sus labios con lujuria, una mueca que Victoria desconocía hasta ese preciso instante.

Su corazón no era más que un órgano inanimado en su pecho pero por un segundo, que se le antojó eterno, la vampiresa hubiese jurado que comenzaba a latir.

Por su parte Alucard apresuró su paso, invocando sus poderes, para tele transportarse a sus húmedos y oscuros aposentos en el sótano de la mansión Hellsing, desconocido para Seras hasta ese momento. Tenía una inquietante curiosidad por poner a prueba la resistencia física de la chica policía… aunque, _llegado a ese punto nunca supo cual había sido el motivo que despertó en él la necesidad de saciar cualquier otro tipo de hambre con ella que no fuera de sangre, pero tampoco le importo demasiado_.

Victoria revivió sus últimos recuerdos sobre su madre y lo traumático que fue para ella aquel acontecimiento en su vida, "acaso estaba destinada a sufrir ella también", se preguntaba su mente. Sabía que la loca idea en la mente del nosferatu, distaba de mantener algo con ella que no fuera sexo salvaje, eso si llegaba hasta allí, tal vez la devoraría antes en su frenesí, tal y como solía hacer con sus víctimas. ¿Qué significado podía tener para él un contacto físico con alguien que no implicara la más pura violencia y sadismo por su parte?, cuando sólo parecía disfrutar en esos casos de extremo fanatismo por la sangre.

¿Porqué yo? – Se atrevió a preguntar, mientras él la bajaba de sus brazos, en medio de la lúgubre estancia. – No soy más que su discípula y además no poseo nada que usted pueda desear...

No sólo era inexperta, también le causaba repulsión el sólo pensarlo. Estaba avergonzada pero _un temblor incontrolable le confirmaba que sus temores eran infringidos por el miedo al dolor ya que ni si quiera podía morir si él no lo deseaba_, en cambio podría hacerla sufrir terribles torturas y vejaciones. Le precedía su reputación, no por nada era el rey de los no muertos y hace mucho tiempo atrás fue un humano cruel y desalmado, conocido como Vlad "el empalador"… Si, ella había indagado en su pasado y esa faceta humana tan atroz la aterrorizaba aun más.

Otro escalofrío la sorprendió y se sintió acechada por el que fuera su mentor. Sus ojos escarlata relucían entre la bruma que se formaba en la habitación y que lentamente la rodeaba como si quisiera colarse entre su ropa.

Creo que si hay algo que me pueda complacer. – La voz de Alucard resonó por toda la estancia como un hondo susurro.

Victoria se encogió de brazos retrocediendo hasta topar con la húmeda pared en su espalda, su respiración era agitada, por más que intentaba sumirse a la demanda de su amo, su conciencia se negaba tensando sus músculos.

Porqué ahora y así de repente maestro… acaso he cometido algún error. – Sintió como la empotraban violentamente contra la pared e instintivamente cerró sus ojos, acto seguido abrió uno, conteniendo la respiración al ver el rostro impasible de Alucard a escasos centímetros de su cara, contuvo el aullido de dolor que escapaba de sus labios, dolor que recorría su espalda en contacto con la áspera superficie.

Porque tú y porque ahora, no tiene relevancia chica policía, no hay respuesta a tus preguntas, así que no las formules. – Mientras hablaba, la bífida lengua del dracula se deslizó sobre los labios curvados de la chica que parecía contener el llanto.

Continuó bajando con su lengua por la nuez de su indefensa presa a la que comprimía contra su delgado pero tonificado cuerpo, mientras afirmaba su agarre en la nuca de la mujer; se revolvió en su interior su hombría despertando sus instintos más primitivos que se concentraban en su entrepierna haciéndola palpitar.

No era su primera virgen pero si su primera virgen vampiresa y dadas las circunstancias podía afirmar que con ella sería diferente, ya que le tenía un aprecio especial a su discípula y sólo por este motivo no acabaría devorada o desangrada como sus desdichadas antecesoras humanas. Aunque la curiosidad por saber hasta dónde podría excederse con ese cuerpo sin romperla literalmente, lo invadía de placer y lujuria. No utilizaría ningún estado de hipnosis con ella, quería sentir hasta el más mínimo de sus gritos, aunque fuesen de agonía y para ello necesitaba a Victoria consciente en todo momento.

Haciendo apremio de una de sus muchas habilidades, delineo con su mano derecha el busto femenino sin llegar a tocarlo y a su paso la estrecha camisa azul expulsó los botones y como si hubiese cortado la tela el sostén, este también cedió dejando el torso de la joven temblorosa totalmente desnudo mientras la ropa cercenada se deslizada por sus brazos a ambos lados de su esbelta figura. Alucard observó codicioso sus senos, turgentes y nacarados cual invitación a engullirlos, si hubiese subido aquellos ojos encarnados habría visto las traviesas lágrimas que surcaban las mejillas sonrojada de la ex agente.

No se contuvo más y como si empezara a comer con un hambre voraz, se lanzó a la yugular de Victoria, la mordió tan fuerte que la presión silenció el chillido de dolor casi ahogándola, seguido del torrente de sangre oscura que brotó inundando su paladar, deleitándolo, apretó más sus dientes afilados hasta cortar la carne para asegurarse un drenaje constante de la vena. La sangre brotó bañando los pechos que eran estrujados uno contra el otro por las manos enguantadas del vampiro haciendo un canal por el que se colaba la rojiza sustancia hasta el ombligo y más allá, empapando su diminuta falda.

Con su boca ensangrentada lamió y sorbió los pezones rígidos, Seras abrió desmesuradamente sus orbes, había comenzado a jadear sonoramente mientras la saliva escapaba por la comisura de sus labios y en contra de sus principios el olor de la sangre la excitaba provocándole una sed incontrolable. Arqueó su espalda aplastando su pecho contra la boca abierta del nosferatu y este clavó sus incisivos en su carne nuevamente mientras estimulaba el pezón con su áspera lengua en el interior de su boca y a su vez tragaba la sangre que inundaba su garganta. Aquel sonido gutural al tragar y el dolor propio hicieron que la mujer latiera en deseo y más aun cuando sintió como su minifalda era deslizada fácilmente entre sus piernas. Convulsionó cuando una mano de Alucard frotó descaradamente su intimidad mojada con una mezcla de sus propios fluidos y la sangre que aun resbalaba entre sus pechos heridos; dos dedos se introdujeron en ella salvajemente entre que escuchaba los chasquidos de la lengua del vampiro lamiendo eufórico la sangre que corría por su ombligo y bajaba hasta su intimidad empapando la mano frenética que la torturaba haciendo que abriera sus piernas y moviera sus caderas en un gesto vulgar hasta casi perder el equilibrio, cuando sintió como el hombre situaba sus muslos sobre sus anchos hombros dejándola a la merced de su boca.

Mordió con furia la parte interior de un muslo antes de clavar su larga lengua en el interior estrecho de la vampiresa, esta vez nada obstruyó el grito que escapó de su boca mientras un orgasmo sacudía intensamente su ser sofocándola, esto no detuvo el bombeo de la lengua de Alucard que degustaba gustoso la dulce esencia que emanó de ella.

Él estaba de rodillas con ella sentada sobre sus hombros, la sostenía la fría pared de la estancia en su ya amoratada espalda, por los constantes golpes que recibía contra el sólido y punzante material producto de la descargas de furia del ser que la poseía, a él se le podía ver envestir, con un movimiento de vaivén de sus caderas, en el aire y es que el deseo de usurpar aquella pequeña cavidad y mancillar la inocencia de aquel cuerpo lo estaba quemando por dentro, como una bestia que clamaba por salir.

Las manos ahora rojas, ya que los guantes habían dejado de ser blancos, torturaban los senos y los pezones irritados antes su rudo tacto y la saliva mezclada con sangre y fluidos se escapaba de la boca enterrada entre sus piernas.

Por un momento la chica sintió que su cuerpo se hacía pesado y su vista se nublaba, le fallaban las fuerzas y se moría de sed. Alucard consciente del estado de debilidad de su amante, desenterró de ella su lengua y dejó que el cuerpo de Victoria se deslizara viscosamente entre sus brazos para sostenerla en el aire antes de caer del todo sobre él.

¿Sabes que es lo mejor de empalar a una persona? – Consciente de que la joven no contestaría a su sarcástica pregunta continuó. – Ver como su rostro se des configura de pánico, con cada centímetro que se interna lentamente desgarrando sus entrañas…

Victoria no emitió sonido alguno pero desde su posición vio como desaparecía la ropa del vampiro, descubriendo su albina tez y su órgano sexual extremadamente hinchado y largo, mucho más de lo que una mujer podía soportar. Entonces comprendió el significado de su sádico relato.

La posicionó encima situando bajo ella la punta de su verga y la dejó caer atento a su reacción que no tardó en llegar.

Primero fue la presión de un cuerpo extraño que se abría paso en su interior, esto la horrorizó e intentó removerse pero jamás pudo, su cuerpo no respondía a sus impulsos, simplemente caía por su propio peso, estaba siendo empalada por Alucard y el dolor no tardó en invadir su vientre con una ardiente sensación que la quemaba y la hacía convulsionar desesperada. Su llanto se hacía eco en todos los pasillos y sus gritos de agonía entrecortados retumbaban en sus oídos, pero cuando atravesó la delgada línea de su virginidad sin compasión, supo que aún le quedaba sangre por derramar, hasta que por fin habló en un susurro incoherente.

Aa…mo por… favor, ya no lo so…porto – Estaba suplicando y aun sentía como se introducía aquel palo en ella, entonces hubo una fuerte envestida que la hizo alzar su cabeza y para cuando fue consciente de haber recuperado sus reflejos se estaba aferrando al pecho del nosferatu que la hacía saltar con cada nueva envestida. Entre sus piernas chorreaba la sangre y un charco oscuro se formaba bajo ellos.

Sintió como él la empotraba contra el suelo encharcado, salpicando la rojiza sustancia sobre sus desencajadas facciones blanquecinas que no perdían la macabra sonrisa. Por un instante Victoria se vio reflejada en la mirada escarlata del vampiro sobre ella y sintió como se alejaba de él, como si callera en un abismo sin fondo.

Aun no, pequeña. – Cientos de ojos rojos los rodeaban cuando se escuchó el susurro profundo y masculino seguido de un feroz gruñido.

Una nueva punzada en su garganta la sacó del desvanecimiento para notar los fríos labios de Alucard sobre los suyos, que comenzaban a tomar un tono violáceo, sin ser consciente los entreabrió y sintió como un buche de sangre helada se colaba en su boca, lo tragó sin pensar, estaba hambrienta y al borde del vértigo, otro trago más mezclado con la lengua de Alucard y sus ojos tomaron un brillo voraz. Se giró dándole la espalda al vampiro, aun en su interior, y comenzó a lamer y succionar como un animal afamado su propia sangre.

Él por su parte, divertido y excitado con la miserable escena del cuerpo desnudo y totalmente empapado en sangre de una mujer que se arrastraba en un basal carmesí carroñando el suelo con su boca y lengua, sujetó las caderas femeninas y continuó saciando su propia sed carnal sacando la lengua con sorna extasiado de placer; escuchando el tronar de las vertebras de la columna de Victoria al quebrarse una contra otra debido a la brutalidad de las envestidas que le propinaba. Esto pronto la dejó sin movilidad, ya no bebía y su cara se restregaba sobre su sangre en el pavimento sin expresión alguna, mientras todo su cuerpo se agitaba sin control a merced del no muerto, lo mismo que se sentía ella por dentro, muerta.

El moreno sacó su miembro ensangrentado y la sujetó del cabello alzándola de rodillas aunque sabía que la vampiresa era incapaz de sostenerse, con su dedo índice bajó su barbilla abriendo su boca para introducirse bruscamente violando su garganta. Un acto reflejo de atragantamiento y asfixia le provocó nauseas haciéndola vomitar y aun así él no se detuvo, continuó bombeando su órgano palpitante en la cavidad bucal de la chica hasta que derramó su semen dentro de esta ahogándola, otra arcada y de nuevo Victoria devolvía hasta por la nariz, la sangre revuelta con la esencia del vampiro, hasta vaciar el contenido de su estomago.

Después de esto soltó el agarré de su pelo rojizo y la dejó caer, él se puso en pie y ella sólo pudo ver desde su posición como sus botas negras aparecían nuevamente vistiendo sus pies y lo último que escuchó antes de caer rendida tal y como estaba, fueron los pasos y la voz áspera y cínica del moreno.

Has sido una buena chica policía… - Antes de salir por la puerta se giró observando la silueta femenina desnuda y tirada de cualquier manera en el suelo de sus aposentos. – Ahora eres completamente… mía… Victoria Seras, bienvenida a mi infierno.

Gracias por dedicarme vuestro preciado tiempo.

Aunque soy consciente de que la predilección general es Alucard vs. Integra, por mucho que quiera verlos juntos me es imposible, simplemente porque la calidez de esa niña inocente, que ha forjado a su estirpe el vampiro me hace fantasear macabramente, no lo puedo evitar.

Este fic en principio quedará en un oneshot pero dependiendo de vuestra aceptación… tal vez me anime a continuarlo porque… hay más en esta perversa cabecita mía para esta peculiar pareja.

Por cierto leí la biografía del príncipe Vlad "el empalador" en Wikipedia y me heló la sangre, es uno de esos casos en los que la realidad supera la ficción y nos demuestra cuán macabro y retorcido puede ser el ser humano.


	2. La copa vacía

Me ha sorprendido mucho la buena aceptación del fic, lo escribí por la necesidad de desahogar mis fantasías con esta trama. He de admitir, de lo contrario sería mezquina, que me entusiasma como a todos recibir vuestros ánimos, quejas o inquietudes pero sinceramente me conformo con compartir estos momentos de inspiración con todos vosotros.

Está de más decir que los personajes que caracterizo a mi manera, pertenecen a Kota Hirano.

**La copa vacía**

Sintiendo su cuerpo entumecido y, si cabe mencionar, aun más muerto de lo que ya estaba, abrió los ojos sin moverse apenas. Continuaba en la misma postura lamentable a ojos ajenos, como una muñeca de trapo lanzada con desdén al suelo. Ya no sentía dolor, sólo aquel inquietante rastro en su piel, se vio con ánimos de levantar su peso y se incorporó sobre sus antebrazos, ignorando los temblores involuntarios de sus extremidades.

Durante unos segundos analizó el estado de su cuerpo desnudo y su apariencia era deplorable, una costra mugrienta de sangre seca la cubría y bajo esta aun se contemplaban signos de violencia como hematomas y mordidas, aunque éstas últimas ya no sangraban, los orificios y desgarros de afilados dientes se hacían evidentes en su carne.

Estaba exhausta y sedienta, sedienta de una sustancia repulsiva para ella que jamás se le había antojado tan apetecible como en ese momento, sintió un vacío intenso y hasta doloroso en su estómago como si todo su ser y sus entrañas rugieran secando su garganta. Debía alimentarse cuanto antes o moriría casi con total seguridad, ahora ya no se trataba de un simple desvanecimiento, algo terrible despertaba en su interior clamando sangre, oscureciendo su consciencia y despojándola de la poca humanidad que le quedaba.

Se arrastró como pudo hasta el marco de la puerta respirando lentamente, aparentemente aun no podía mover sus piernas, tal vez por el hecho de tener la columna rota y no tener suficiente energía para regenerarla. Ni siquiera sabía cómo su organismo muerto era capaz de realizar tales proezas pero era un hecho confirmado. Agudizó su olfato, no tenía ni idea de las horas que había permanecido en aquella estancia lúgubre pero sus sentidos inmortales le indicaban que pronto caería la noche y su mundo despertaría y con el…

"Alucard" puede que no quisiera revivir su dulce tormento entre sus brazos, pero no era capaz de evitarlo, aquel vestigio en su dermis lo había gravado él, él que había drenado hasta la última gota de sangre de su cuerpo dejándola en aquel estado. Por un momento creyó que con aquello sólo quería burlarse de ella poniendo a prueba su voluntad, como si sólo quisiera demostrarle que un vampiro siempre sería un vampiro pero entonces cuál era el motivo para mancillar su inocencia, tal vez alguien tan retorcido y sádico como él no necesitaba un motivo.

Enfocando las penumbras, divisó unas escaleras en el fondo del pasadizo, que más que un sótano parecía una mazmorra. No dudó ni un segundo en reptar por el pasillo como un animal de sangre fría, clavando sus uñas hasta destrozarlas en el suelo e impulsando su cuerpo con todas las fuerzas de las que podía hacer acopio. Ni siquiera se detuvo ante las numerosas puertas de madera roída que dejaba tras ella, o ante las filtraciones de humedad que descendía de las paredes formando pequeños charcos en el pavimento que mojaban su pálida piel al pasar sobre ellos, su objetivo estaba fijado y hasta allí llego sin aliento.

Comenzó a ver rojo, se habría arrancado la piel para beber su propia sangre, no sería la primera vez que lo haría después de aquel día, aunque era consciente de que su sangre no la saciaba en absoluto, eso y que apenas le corría por las venas.

Con un halo de ansiedad, avanzó por los peldaños de la escalera mientras sus piernas se golpeaban bruscamente contra los cantos abriendo nuevas heridas y así llegó hasta el último escalón y ante este una puerta entreabierta la esperaba. La empujó con una mano mientras su cabeza descansaba colgando y casi tocando el suelo, de su boca escapaban hilillos de saliva y su respiración se había convertido en un jadeo frenético, como el de un perro exhausto después de una carrera.

Sintió el frío de la noche y la tenue claridad de la luna se reflejó en su descompuesto rostro del que sólo se vislumbraban unos ojos rojos y desmesuradamente abiertos. Ni siquiera se percató de haber salido reptando fantasmalmente por una ventana al jardín, el resto del trayecto fue un borroso recuerdo mientras se hallaba en el trance que le provocaba la sed, era como estar ebrio, aquella sensación de flotar donde no existe el dolor y la mente no alcanza a procesar la imágenes a su alrededor.

Las calles desiertas pasaban por su lado y todos sus sentidos se anularon dejando un abismo de aromas en el viento, entonces se detuvo en seco y lo vio. Un hombre de mediana edad, cabello revuelto y canoso, con la ropa desgarbada, caminaba dando tumbos en un estado parecido al de ella pero por su evidente embriaguez aquel hombre ya había saciado su sed, que nada tenía en común con la de Victoria.

Sólo se escucho un rugido agudo seguido del grito entrecortado del hombrecillo que sólo alcanzó a ver unos ojos encarnizados y lo que parecía el cuerpo desnudo y contorsionado de una mujer encima suyo, a la vampireza no le costó en absoluto derribarlo y pronto sus incisivos se clavaron, todos, cortando y desgarrando aquella carne áspera, le arrancó de cuajo la yugular tragándose la piel y enterrando su boca en el chorro de sangre para engullir la pesada sustancia, sentía la pelea frenética del humano por librarse de su agarre pero no se oía más que el ruido desagradable de su garganta engullendo. Cuando el hombre dejó de revolverse como un animalillo y su peso quedó sumiso en el frío pavimento, para Seras fue decepcionante, pues disfrutaba casi tanto de sus gritos y de su agonía como del espeso liquido que brotaba en torrente vaciando sus venas en su boca, el sabor de su sangre cambió a otro más metálico y fue entonces que la bestia que lo devoraba fue consciente de su muerte pero aun así no fue suficiente, continuó mordiendo y tragando su carne y su sangre con devoción, hasta que su cuerpo dijo basta y se desplomó inconsciente pero enormemente satisfecha sobre el cadáver mutilado. Y por segunda vez en aquel día, volvían a ser las botas de su amo lo último que veía.

Un cigarrillo dejó una estela escarlata en el aire mientras se alejaba de sus labios, Alucard observaba a la joven en silencio frente a él. Se debatía, no tenía la menor intención de ser un buen samaritano y si alguna vez lo fue quedó muy lejos, pero Seras le revolvía alguna cosa en su interior, una nostalgia incomprensible, un déjà vu de sus recuerdos tal vez era un pequeño indicio de humanidad, lo que estaba claro es que ese tipo de reacciones sólo las despertaba ella y esto no pasaba desapercibido para el nosferatu, causándole una enorme curiosidad.

Delineó con la mirada las curvas del cuerpo desnudo y no disimuló el gesto de deseo en su boca al morder suavemente su labio inferior. No era sólo curiosidad lo que la rubia mujer incitaba en él…

Se inclinó sobre ella, sujetándola por la espalda y bajo sus muslos, cobijándola en su pecho y bajo su oscura capa de la brisa gélida que acariciaba la noche. Estaba sucia y embadurnada de sangre hasta el mínimo resquicio de su piel y aun así, era la criatura más bella y sanguinaria que había creado.

Se alzó con ella en brazos, dejando a sus pies el amasijo de carne y resto esparcidos, que servía de lecho a la joven dormida. Mientras caminaba tranquilamente por las solitarias calles de Londres, notaba el alivio de aquel pequeño cuerpo que parecía recuperar las fuerzas y una sonrisa irónica surcó la boca afilada del vampiro.

- Seguiremos muriendo Victoria, año tras año, igual que un río que corre hacía el silencio de un destino inevitable… somos lo que somos, asúmelo de una vez y tal vez entonces aprendas a degustar la muerte.

...

Pensé dejarlo como estaba, pero algo triste me inspiró a continuar con mi incursión en esta historia, no puedo negar que me fascina recrear el posible panorama que haría propensa cualquier relación entre Seras y Alucard. Si, aquí va otro capítulo aunque muy cortito, lamentablemente tengo la necesidad física de dormir y la obligación de trabajar al día siguiente.

Puede que seáis vosotros quienes me mantenéis en vilo, aunque dicen por ahí que "sarna con gusto, no pica"… muchas gracias por vuestros reviews (Haruka-Evans28, Charlie'sCreator, nachi123, dani14-black8, kaoruas, Feuerengel Rello, ILoveDrac, Satoshi Vampire A, mary) no me los esperaba pero siempre son bienvenidos y te renuevan las alas. Ha sido una grata sorpresa ver que no soy la única que fantasea con este par.

Y gracias como siempre por dedicarme vuestro preciado tiempo…


End file.
